Gone But Never Forgotten
by Novelty-Keeper
Summary: Loosing a child when one is still a child yourself is probably the hardest thing Sarah ever had to go through. Follow her short walk down the Corrie cobbles as she has, looses, mourns, forgives and overcomes the loss of a child. R&R! 1st Corrie story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi fellow readers and writers of fanfics. It has been recently that I have grown very fond of Coronation Street and the stories that have been apart of the show for over 50 years. Despite many people's dislike I would say that my favorite character would have to be Sarah Louise Platt/Grimshaw. Her storylines have been very powerful and I find that through everything she has been through it is only right that she behaves the way she does. I was rewatching one of Sarah's old storylines and it was when Sarah's son Billy died and I just felt the need to really delve into what it must have been like for her. Please take the time to read my story all the way through, because although it is based off Sarah and her heartache, I do go off on a somewhat happier note. Thank You So Much For Reading!**

**I IN NO WAY OWN THE CHARACTER'S WITHIN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CREATERS OF CORONATION STREET.**

**The Wake Up Call**

The room was dark as I slowly opened my eyes, my head was fuzzy and I had a little pain in my stomach. As I became more alert I heard my mum and gran whispering and then I remembered where I was. I turned my head seeing my gran and mum sitting next to my bed, Martin my step dad stood in the corner of the room a cup in his hand.

"Hows the baby?"I asked as Martin handed mum his cup for me to take a sip of water.

'He's doing good...holding his own.'Martin said as he moved closer behind mum's chair.

'You can go see him whenever you want...'mum said as she pushed my bangs out of my face.

I nodded my head wanting to see him as soon as possible.

'One of the nurses gave this to us...his first baby picture.'gran said as she pulled a picture out of her purse. A smile grew on my face as I held the picture, seeing a small baby in an incubator. I brushed my fingers over the small frame.

"He's so tiny..."I said as reality hit me, he was born to early.

"I should be with him..."I said as I longed to see him in person.

'You will soon...'Martin said comfortingly.

"Has Todd seen him?" I asked.

'No...'Martin said as he looked at mum then back at me giving me a weak smile.

'You say who gets to see him...'mum said squeezing my hand gently. I began to grow tired but fought to stay awake.

"Good." I said with a yawn.

'Get some rest, you've been through a lot...' gran said as I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep, where everything was good and safe.

**Thank you once again for reading the first chapter of Gone But Never Forgotten. I know it wasn't the best chapter, but it gets better as it goes. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers/writers and thank you for obviously reading my first chapter and going on to the next finding out just how Sarah felt within this time of having her little boy too early. Please read on and Review!**

**I would like to thank my reviewer:**

** Gillian Kearney Fan-Thank you so much for giving my story a shot. Sarah Platt's character went through so much in the ages of 13 through 18 and although many people found her to be whiny and childish at times I found her to have strength and the ability to preserver through all of it. Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Gone In The First Holding**

I opened my eyes finding the room empty, the picture of my little boy laying on the night stand next to my bed. I heard the door open as light brightened the room. I expected to see my family or even Todd, but a nurse in blue scrubs was there. She had a wheelchair with her and a smile on her face.

'You ready to see your son?'she asked pushing the chair closer.

"Yes..."I said with a smile as I tore the covers off of me. She helped me into the chair as we made our way passed the nursery and to the NICU. My heartbeat quickened and the nurse must have sensed my unease for she spoke softly,'It's routine for all early babies...'she said and I nodded my head seeing my mum and gran in front of the NICU window. A smile crept up on my face when mum and gran turned towards me.

'You want me to go in with you?"mum asked a smile on her face.

"Actually, I wanted to see him by myself first..."I said feeling a little selfish, but with mum's reassuring eyes letting me know it was ok. I was pushed through the double doors. The room was dark and machines beeped around me as I came closer to him. He was very tiny and looked way too small for his incubator.

"Can I touch him?"I asked keeping my eyes trained on him.

'Sure...just put your hand through the cubby.' the nurse said softly. I did as instructed feeling the soft skin as he wiggled around fussing. He held onto my finger as I felt how weak his grip really was and it tore me up inside. Loud beeping filled my ears and I heard the nurse tell me to stay calm as she pushed my chair away from my son. I looked back at my mum a look of fright on both of our faces. It didn't register much of what went on within the next few moments, all I knew was that something wasn't right and no one would answer my questions. It seemed like a lifetime when a doctor came up to me holding my little boy.

'I am so sorry...we did everything we could.' the doctor said as she placed him in my arms. He didn't move, didn't cryout, he didn't even breath just had his eyes closed like he was sleeping. I had tears running down my cheeks as I looked down at him praying for him to open his eyes. I looked up once, seeing Todd outside the room. Our eyes met and then he walked away, I turned seeing my mum come into the room and I shook my head. A nurse was beside her as they approached me.

'Sarah love...give him to me.' the nurse said and I held him closer as more tears fell.

"No...no...he's my baby boy..."I cried as the nurse took him and I clung to my mum.

**Thank you so much for reading chapter two and I hope you find the next chapters to be even better. Poor Sarah, loosing Billy like that and at such a young age I for one don't think I would have been able to have handled that. Read on to see just how Sarah truly feels... Please Tell Your Friends About The Story and Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading my next chapter of Gone But Never Forgotten. In the last chapter we saw the saddened death of Sarah's little boy, but what comes after the moments just after the death...a lot.****Please read and Review!**

**I would like to thank my reviewers:**

**Gillian Kearney Fan- Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**

**Meant2BeLiamCarla- Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy you found my story moving. **

**He Was More Than Nothing**

'I know this is quite painful right now, but we really need to have the birth and death certificate filled out.' the nurse said sweetly as she held a clipboard in her arms. My mum put a gentle hand over mine,'Sarah...you have to do this.'she said as more of a plea then a command. I looked over at the nurse and my mum as we began to fill out the forms.

'Father's name?' the nurse asked as we continued to go down the list of questions. The farther down the list we got the more my throat tightened.

'The baby's name?' the nurse asked.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Todd walk into the room, grief in his eyes.

"He doesn't have one..."I said with tears in my eyes, the look of shock on Todd's face.

'Sarah...his...his name is Billy. We...we agreed on Billy...'he said inching closer to me. I shook my head as more tears fell.

"No, we didn't...we didn't name him...he was nothing."I said. Todd began to come closer to the bed and my mum stood up pushing him out of the room.

'Out! She doesn't need you! Your part of her life is over so just stay away from her! Her baby is Dead!' mum was right, I couldn't stand to have Todd in mylife.

Todd's voice was cracking as he began to speak which made me feel even worse.' I never got to see him...I don't know what he looks like and now she won't even give him a name...how will I remember him?' Todd said. How would I remember him when I barely got any time with him? I couldn't stand to listen to him speak anymore, I just wanted to end this all.

"Mum..."I called pulling her back into the room.

"Mum please...I...I cant do this..."I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

'You have to, we need to have a parent's register.'the nurse said a little more forcefully then to my liking, Couldn't she see that this wasn't good for me?

"He can do it...Todd, it's his fault..." I said in a stern whisper as I turned on my side wanting to just shut out the world and go back in time when everything seemed right.

**Ok, so this was chapter three! I know my chapters are on the shorter side, but I'm trying really hard to grow as a writer so Reviews are greatly appreciate it and Please tell your friends about this story. **


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**A/N: Thank you for continuing the journey along with Sarah as she grieves over the loss of her son. In the last chapter we saw that she blames Todd for the death of her son, will she be able to push these thoughts from her mind? How will she cope being in the hospital? As you can tell, my chapters have been on the shorter side so I decided to combine two chapters in one. Enjoy and Please Read,Review, And Tell Your Friends!**

**For my reviewers of the last chapter:**

**Gillian Kearney Fan- Thank you so much for reading my story. Sorry its been a few days since I updated, but I will try to update soon. **

**Not Wanting To Plan**

I faced the wall of my hospital room as tears burned running down my cheeks. Mum put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but all I wanted was to be left alone.

'Were gonna have to start planning the funeral...' mum said in a whisper.

"No...not right now." I said shaking my head as I buried myself deeper into my pillow.

'Honey...'mum said and I could feel the anger and hurt rising up in me more.

"No!"I said a little more coarsely though it was filled with a cracked heart. I turned over seeing her sympathy in her eyes.

"It's Bethany's birthday next week and I need to get her a present." I stated trying to push the funeral arrangements from my mind as I played with the yellow blanket that covered my flattened stomach. I stared down not able to look mum in the eyes, maybe she was right. Maybe deciding to have another baby was wrong and this was my punishment. I was only sixteen and I have a three year old, would she be my only child?

'I can do that for you...'mum said sweetly a smile on her face as she broke me out of my thoughts.

"No, I want to do it. I want to get her the purple balloons and matching streamers. I want to get her the little baby doll...baby...my baby..." I couldn't speak anymore as my crying took over. Mum wrapped me in a hug.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading on as Sarah tries to gain control over her loss. Being in the hospital is never easy, but being around the sound of little babies crying doesn't help...**

**Please Review!**

**Why?**

The silence in the room was becoming unbearable as I looked around the dark room feeling like the walls were slowly closing in. The smell of the hospital was making my stomach queezey and my heart felt heavy. My arms felt cold with not having the warmth of holding my baby. My baby, not even two days old when he was taken from me. The images of the past few hours replaying in my head over and over again, wanting them to go away, but not too... I was afraid I would loose him more. I stood from my bed taking a few tired steps before finally making it to the door. Gran caught me as I swung the door open.

"Please, just let me get out of here...I don't want to be here!" I pleaded as I fought out of her grasp.

Mum came running up to us, 'You can't leave...not yet.'she said trying to pull me close but I pushed away. I looked over towards the nursery seeing all the little babies and I stopped fighting my shoulders sagging.

"Why are their babies still alive...? Why is my baby dead...? What did I do wrong?" I asked raising my voice as I looked up at my mum.

'You did nothing wrong.'she said and this seemed to reboot my anger and sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me? You let me hold him...and spend time with him...He's dead!" I yelled at my mum as tears welled up in my eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me he was going to die?" I asked in a soft whisper as my mum held me as I continued to sob in her arms.

**Chapters four and five, not my longest I know but I plan on having my last two chapters be really long. Chapter five, that scene in the show really got to me and I have to say that Tina O'Brien aka Sarah did a great job at portraying her scene. Please Review and Please tell your friends about my story!**


End file.
